


A secret goal

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [137]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Elf Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Secrets, Sexy git
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John wants to make fun of Sherlock... but the tables are quickly turned.December 14th: Elf / Naughty or nice





	A secret goal

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John wasn’t able to stop giggling like a child. _I can’t believe my plan to put him in that silly costume worked!_

“John, could you please stop laughing like a mad man, you’re not helping. At all.” The tall man was trying to pull the green leggings over his long legs while his boyfriend –  _not assisting whatsoever_  -  was nearly dying of laughter! “Still don’t understand why I’m the one who should dress as an elf, you’re the short one!” Sherlock mutters, clearly already exasperated by the whole affair.

“Oye!” John protests. “The children are expecting a lanky Elf, not a cute, well-proportioned one, because of that Elf-on-the-Shelf thing...”

“Ah! Got it!” Sherlock was finally able to stand, the velvet leggings finally in place.

John looks at his boyfriend, his tongue unconsciously passing over his lips. “Oh. My. God.”

“What?” Sherlock spins, trying to find what’s wrong but didn’t realize how revealing the legging were. Soon the tunic that goes over will cover anything  _too_  revealing but for now…  he was a veritable feast for John’s eyes.

At his boyfriend's  _growing_  interest, Sherlock finally understands. “Did you plan all this, my love, hmm? But the real question I need to ask you is, 'have you been really naughty or really nice?' ” He asks with a sultry tone, shaking his velvety clad bottom…

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
